


Comfort Calls

by OTP



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Complete, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP/pseuds/OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 72 OF THE MANGA! Riza waits at home being watched and Roy decides to pay a visit...what is going to happen? Royai Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Calls

Comfort Calls

"I appreciate your call Taisa." Riza said softly, hanging up the phone. She turned to Hayate and gave him a reassuring smile. She knelt down and scratched him behind the ears.

The dog nuzzled up to her, "How does he manage to have such good timing?" she asked with a small smile. Hayate barked in agreement and she stood up.

'What am I going to do now?' she asked herself, hanging up her coat and taking off her uniform jacket and draping it over the back of a chair.

She fed Hayate and then she headed back towards her room. When she got there she paused at the doorway. Her room was still dark and the moonlight coming through the window cast a silvery rays of light across the room bathing everything in shadows.

Riza took a deep breath and stepped into the room. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end simultaneously and she could hear feint laughter. Pride was sticking to what he had promised earlier. She frowned and turned on the light. The golden light lit the room and assured her that the shadows weren't hiding any shady figures.

Even so, she walked cautiously over to her dresser to grab a change of clothes so she could take a nice long shower.

"Why so tense? I'm not going to kill you…yet that is. You just have to get used to being watched." A disembodied voice said.

Riza froze and a solitary bead of sweat rolled down her face, "You can never be too careful. I have a request though, can you stay out of my bedroom and my bathroom? I do like my privacy?" she said sternly.

There was a chuckle, "Fine."

Suddenly, the feeling of being watched disappeared and the room was silent once more and Riza breathed a sigh of relief.

'This is going to take a while to get used to…' she thought, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Somewhere in Town:

Roy scowled as he hung up the phone and leaving the phone booth. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and started to walk back to his car.

He had just gotten off the phone with his Chuui, Riza, and something told him that there was something wrong. His frown deepened the more the thought about it.

When he had asked if something had happened, she hadn't answered immediately like she normally would have and when she did it was hesitant. 'She's hiding something…but why? There's always the chance that the lines are being tapped, but I don't think that's it. Hmmm…maybe I should swing by and check on her.' He thought stopping beside his car.

He ran a hand through his hair, 'Then again, she could just get angry at me for coming…'

His mind waged a battle against himself whether or not to go check on her and after a few more moments he made his decision. He got into his car and drove off in the direction of Riza's apartment.

Roy stopped in front of her apartment but he didn't get out. He sat there looking at the flowers sitting on the passenger's seat next to him.

'She said that she didn't want any flowers but it wouldn't hurt to give them to her anyways.'

Riza's Apartment:

Riza had just finished taking her shower and now she was sitting on the edge of her bed wondering what she was going to do.

She already knew she couldn't call Roy back and tell him about what happened and Pride wasn't going to let up any time soon either. She covered her face with her hand, 'Sometimes I wish we hadn't gotten involved in this…' she thought.

Standing up, she walked over to her bedroom door and opened it slowly. The uneasy feeling she had earlier returned but this time she didn't let it show how much it affected her.

She walked into the living room and grabbed a book from a shelf and situated herself on the couch to read. Hayate had jumped up onto the couch to curl up next to her. He knew that something was bothering his master and he wanted to try and comfort her as best he could.

Riza patted his head gently and she was about to open the book when there was a knock at the door. She set the book down and walked over to the door, 'Who could that be at this hour?' she asked herself. She picked up the small gun on the table and opened the door.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who was at the door and she put the gun down, "Taisa?"

Roy Mustang stood in the doorway holding out a bouquet of flowers, "Good evening Chuui, sorry to bother you so late. I thought you might need a little something to brighten up your apartment." He said with a smile.

She didn't even glance at the bouquet, she only glared at the man holding them, "What are you doing here sir? You shouldn't be here, someone might think…"

"Let them wonder, I'm leaving in a few minutes anyways. I'm only dropping by to check up on you." He said interrupting her.

She glanced down at the floor where their shadows lay and she tensed. She knew that she couldn't give him any information and that she needed to get him to leave.

"I appreciate your concern but I have no need of flowers. Good night Taisa." She said trying to close the door.

Roy stopped the door with his hand and he examined her face. His eyes narrowed as his gaze landed on the cut on her right cheek. He looked for more injuries and found bruises on her neck and her wrists. Something had happened.

He reached towards her face and gently touched the scratch, "What happened to you and who was it?" he asked softly, his anger underlying his tone.

She shied away from his touch and looked at the shadows again, "…nothing. I was clumsy and I cut myself on a piece of glass." She replied.

His frown deepened, "I see, well I'll leave these with you and I'll be on my way." He said handing her the bouquet.

She took it from him and he turned to leave when she spoke, "Taisa…"

Her back was to him when he turned back around to look at her, "Thank you for the flowers."

He smiled at her and disappeared down the hallway.

Riza closed the door and leaned against it with the flowers close to her face, breathing in the sweet aroma. There was a small smile on her face, 'The man may be an idiot sometimes but he always knows how to cheer me up.' She thought.

She turned out the lights and headed back to her room with the flowers in hand, now in a glass. She set them on her nightstand and got into bed, no longer afraid of the dark or the shadows.

Outside:

Roy walked out of the apartment building and stopped beside a wall lit by a street lamp.

"Damn!" he exclaimed banging his fist on the wall in anger.

He had an idea as to what was going on and the only plausible idea he could come up with was that Riza had found something that she wasn't supposed to. 'Like Maes…' he thought regretfully.

He wasn't about to let that happen again, especially to Riza. He clenched his fists and strode back to his car plotting the Homunculus' demise.


End file.
